


After

by sunkissedmorning



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Estrangement, F/M, Marriage, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedmorning/pseuds/sunkissedmorning
Summary: Post 3x12 Two Legendary Chums - set immediately after Jane and Kurt's scene in the apartment





	After

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: An after the credits 3x12 fic. The babies were tired of awkwardly staring at each other and were hoping they’d get to move before March. They have lots of ice skating to watch curled up on the couch. Probs together. And don’t ask when I found the time to write this.

_“I want love back in my life.”_

_“So do I.”_

Jane lets out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She’d walked into her home for the first time in a week confident in her decision, sure that she wouldn’t let what little happiness she had in her life escape. But as her husband stood there, miles apart physically and emotionally, she’d worried it had been too late.

All Jane had done the last week was push. Push Kurt away. Push away the pain, heartache, and confusion. Push away guilt. And today she’d pushed Avery away, whether consciously or not, treating her how Jane had felt when she came out of that damn bag and into the FBI.

“You want a drink?”

Jane glances at Kurt’s glass but softly shakes her head.

“No, I’ve done too much of that lately.”

“I’m sorry, Jane…”

She finally steps closer, drops her bag on the couch. “Don’t, please. I think, I think we’ve had enough of that. I’d like to think we’ve hit rock bottom and it only goes up from here.”

“What can I do? What do you want?”

Jane stands in front of her husband, takes the glass from his hand and steals a sip.

“I thought you didn’t want a drink.”

“I might need a little liquid courage for this,” she whispers as she inches closer to Kurt. Without touching him, she slowly reaches up, making her intention clear so Kurt has time to decide for himself. When he doesn’t flinch, when his eyes soften, Jane steals a kiss. It’s nothing more than a press of her lips against his. She wants to lean into his strong chest and wrap her arms around his neck out of muscle memory. But even this chaste intimacy is asking for more than she’s ready for. Kurt’s hand lands softly on her arm, and Jane can forgive him for the touch. She feels his uncertainty, like he’s handling a hummingbird in mid flight.

“There. That’s out of the way,” Jane breathes as she pulls away.

“Was that a chore?” Kurt asks confused.

“No, but it was going to happen eventually. I’m done pushing. I thought I might try reaching for something.”

“Jane…”

“I’m going to go put my stuff away and take a shower, if that’s ok.”

“Of course. Are you hungry? Can I make you anything? Not that I think there’s much here.”

Jane smiles genuinely. “I’m ok. Just the shower for now. We can figure out the next step after that.”

Later, when Jane steps out of the bathroom with steam billowing behind her, Kurt is sitting on the bed. He quickly stands up when he sees her.

“Sorry. I’ll step out. I was going to make up the other bed. For me. Not you. You take ours.”

He’s awkwardly halfway out the door when Jane calls back, “Wait. Just a sec.”

Kurt turns around confused but doesn’t move further into the room.

“Kurt, don’t make decisions for us. We’ve both done too much of that.”

He leans against the door frame and sighs. “I’m…”

“And that, too. Instead of acting and apologizing later, why don’t we try talking?”

Kurt doesn’t reply, just nods and looks down.

“I’m going to change and you’re welcome to stay. We should talk about sleeping arrangements.”

At that he does walk into the room. He sits down on the chair and looks at his hands as Jane moves about the room, collecting clothes to change into.

“Do you want to sleep in the guest room?” she asks with her back to him as she slips on a worn long-sleeve thermal.

“I want whatever you want. Honestly, Jane, I didn’t think you’d ever come home. I’m a little in shock.”

“I know,” Jane turns around fully dressed and walks over to him, sitting across from him on the bed. “And I didn’t know what to expect showing up here.”

“So neither of us have much of a plan.”

“Which is definitely new territory for us.”

“I don’t have any expectations, Jane. If you want me on the couch, metaphorically, until you’re ready, that’s fine.”

“I appreciate that. I don’t have expectations either. But I think if I’m going to start trusting you again, sleeping next to you is probably a good start.”

Kurt gives a small smile. “Whatever you want.”

“What do you want?”

“To hold you. But when you want to be held. By me.”

“Ok. That step is taken care of.” Jane looks around the bedroom. “Did anything happen while I was gone?”

Kurt looks confused, “Around here? I haven’t been here much but there is some mail for you on the counter.”

“Then I’ll check that.” Jane gets up from the bed and walks toward the kitchen. Before she gets to the small pile of mail on the corner of the counter, she spies the reflection of her diamond ring against the marble.

Jane feels rather than sees Kurt stand behind her.

“I couldn’t touch it. I didn’t know what to do with it. Last time I had it on me at all times so I could give it back to you wherever in the world I found you,” Kurt’s voice grows thicker. “But this time…I couldn’t touch it. I thought if I moved it, you’d come looking for it. I wanted you to find it where you left it.”

Jane turns to look at him, sees the redness in his tired eyes.

“I thought you didn’t think I was coming back.”

“A man in love has to have a little hope.”

With that Jane’s stoic facade breaks and she instinctively reaches for him. Kurt wraps his arms tightly around her and noses into her neck. “I’m sorry, Jane. I’m sorry. I can’t say it enough.”

Jane grips his shirt tighter and wipes her tears against the fabric. “I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry I keep leaving. I don’t deserve your faith in me.”

Kurt moves them to the couch and gently holds Jane against his chest. For some time, they sit there, awkwardly holding onto each other while the emotions pour out.

At some point they both fall asleep but Jane wakes up in the middle of the night. She wipes the drool from her mouth and winces at the pool she left behind on Kurt’s shirt. Gingerly, she extracts herself from his arms and checks the clock on the wall. It’s 3 am.

Jane gently wakes Kurt. “What? he mumbles.

“Do you wanna go to bed? We fell asleep out here.”

Kurt opens his eyes halfway. “Carry me?”

There’s a lightness in his tone that hits Jane’s heart. She can’t remember the last time there was any levity between them. Certainly before Hirst, which seems years earlier.

“Come on,” she grabs his hand and pulls him from the couch. Before she can let go, Kurt’s grip tightens and he brings her hand to his mouth. It’s a feather light touch across her knuckles but Jane’s heart stirs.

She climbs into bed, too exhausted to consider what sharing a bed with Kurt means now, and falls asleep to her husband’s soft snores.


End file.
